dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesus Draven
Jesus Draven was a main character and later a main antagonist who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money. He was a partner of Buck Bowers, Luther Heggs, Ray Bob and C.W. Niles. He was turned into a vampire by Luther and is later killed by Buck. History It's known that he's been friends with Buck, Luther, Ray Bob and C.W. for some time. He also became a dog fighting trainer and has owned two dogs, with the names of Jaws and Jaws II. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn He is visited by Buck who wants to recruit him for the heist alongside a few others for Luther. He agrees and he drives his car to pick up the other two, C.W. and Ray Bob. While arriving at the El Coyote, he sees Lupe and while in their room, Jesus decides to go have sex with her as he is overcome with desire. After making love to her, he goes to sleep while she takes a shower. After waking up and seeing the blood on the floor, he opens the door and while looking away, Lupe rises from the blood filled bathtub, and begins to attack him. He manages to kill her, but is confronted by Luther, and tries to run away from him, but Luther manages to catch and turn him into a vampire. After turning, he acts a little different and the guys head to the bank for the heist. After it has become known by Buck that they have become vampires and he is arrested, Jesus and the others come outside when the eclipse begins. He kills many law enforcement officers and while trying to make a getaway after Otis, Edgar and Buck fight back, he is confronted by Luther. He tells him he wasn't going to run away and he is then impaled through the heart by Buck, killing him. Physical Appearance He has an athletic build with short, black hair and brown eyes. Personality He is friendly to a certain degree but paranoid as well. He says what's on his mind and has shown to have sexual desires that can overcome him. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Jesus has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Jesus can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Jesus is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- Jesus is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery Jesus.jpg Name *'Jesus' originates from Hebrew and the Greek Ἰησοῦς. *'Draven' is a surname. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased